


Best Kept Secrets

by Spatzi



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has many preferences and quirks that many people know about, but only because he is vocal and open about them.</p><p>As for the things that he is not open and vocal about? Richard does, indeed, have a lot to say that no one on set knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Kept Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/gifts), [himlayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himlayan/gifts).



> To the former for beta-reading; to the latter for sharing with the former our new found love for Rich/Lee as Rudolf/der Tod from Elisabeth das Musical. Ahem.

There is so very little Richard can say about Lee that no one on set doesn't already know or is, at least, familiar with.

From the way he likes his coffee (hot with a spoonful of sugar, which he will then let sit for a quarter of an hour before he downs it, already lukewarm, in one gulp) to how he _half_ drapes himself, head propped up by a wrist, atop any horizontal surface that could support his weight, and at any chance he can get (preferably in-between takes; whereas after a full day of filming he simply goes ahead and fully drapes himself, face down, atop any horizontal surface); from how he just cannot go anywhere without a handkerchief, to how much he actually despises selfies.

Lee is energetic just as he is thoughtful; he is as sweet as he is tall.

He is irritable and fidgety when made to wait for someone for more than five minutes, but is sincere and alert when he happily greets them ("Ah! There you are!").

He prefers to wear the same white shirt at least once every weekend, just because "it feels better than the rest of them". He likes to read books but only on Sundays, because he's "still high from the Monday-to-Friday rush on Saturdays".

So yes, Lee has many preferences and quirks that many people know about, but only because he is vocal and open about them.

As for the things that he is _not_ open and vocal about? Richard does, indeed, have a lot to say that no one on set knows.

From the way he likes to be kissed, to the way he likes to kiss; from the way he likes to be touched, to the the way he likes to touch...

Richard could say more, but he knows Lee would have it no other way—just between the two of them, whether they are behind closed doors and between the sheets and blankets, grasping at one another physically; or wrapped around each other emotionally, nestled between the dying embers of the setting sun and the waking, ageless stars—

And it will remain just as Lee likes it, and Richard is only too happy to indulge him.

 


End file.
